Sleepover
by PeachBelle
Summary: Beast Boy wants to have a sleepover. Only Terra agrees. One Shot. Very Slight BB/T. Takes place before she joins Slade, but discusses her double-crossing.


I have to admit, I laughed when he first proposed the idea.

A sleepover. In Titans Tower. Monday night to Tuesday morning. Two movies, five video games and all you can eat sugary goodness that would rot your teeth in minutes. I reluctantly agreed, and he had to promise me that he'd do the dishes for a week before I dragged my sleeping bag out from my closet and set it up in the living room. I remember the stormy weather the way the sky looked when it's cold. I never was fond of storms, but maybe tonight I'd make an exception. It's the one thing that stuck out to me, the sky. I remember because of how the sky looked both gorgeous and frightening at the same time, like something beautiful and terrifying was coming soon.

Robin said no to the idea, what would happen if the alarm went off? His hard-headed response was softened only by the beautiful alien who giggled and told him to let us have our fun. He was defeated, as always when Starfire was involved.

Raven called us childish and told us we better keep it down, Cyborg said he'd join us but he couldn't exactly sleep in the living room without all his electronics. So it was just me and him- him and me. Beast Boy and Terra. It seemed like the only consistency there was in the tower. Yet at the same time, we were always the spontaneous ones.

Beast Boy had this plan that we would stay up until four AM. It was brilliant, really. We started with the movies, the popcorn almost completely gone by the first and both of us were too lazy to get a new bowl. And besides, it was a lot more fun to throw popcorn [b]at[/b] each other instead of eating it, so we just watched the second movie in silence.

I beat him twice at Monkey Racing Rendezvous 2, but let him win the third time, laughing as he ran around the room holding the controller above his head like a trophy. I had to wonder how long it would be until we'd be facing each other, not as friends but as enemies. Life and death on the line, not some childish pride.

He fell asleep about twenty minutes later. He had been beating me at Fantastic Crush Brothers mercilessly when suddenly his character just…stopped. I looked over and he was collapsed on the floor, lightly snoring. I couldn't help but smile as I raised my communicator and took a picture of his drooling figure while I tried to muffle my giggles. Perfect blackmail.

I stopped myself in mid-giggle as a crash of thunder echoed throughout the tower, my cerulean eyes widening in fright as I glanced around at the beckoning shadows of the truth. I could hear the whisper, the accusation of my feelings for the Titans, for [i]him[/i]. This feeling, this boy…he couldn't help me and I would never be one of them, one of the good guys. I would never be good enough, and I didn't want to be, what Slade promised me was a thousand times better. But Beast Boy was so…different. I shook my head; this wasn't what I was supposed to be doing. They were always "so different".

I got to my feet, pacing around the room. If I had known that things like this happened, then maybe I wouldn't have come back. Maybe I wouldn't have let them back into my heart, maybe I wouldn't have allowed myself to feel things that would just stray me from the overall mission.

"I don't want to be alone," I whispered, tucking my pale hair behind my ear, shivering despite the warm California air. He was always there watching me, always making sure I didn't stray from my duty. I couldn't let my guard down, especially to ruin all chances of my sanity because of some green skinned boy who only ate tofu.

Beast Boy wanted to show me the sunrise, he told me himself. We planned it. But by the time he woke up and turned around to look at my bright red sleeping bag, I was already gone.

I laughed when he brought the idea up, it was stupid really. A sleepover? How idiotic. No wonder the other four didn't want to bother with it.

The thought that I wouldn't be alone in a room full of people was absurd. But that's who I am, I guess. He shouldn't have been surprised I wasn't there when he woke up. I guess he realized his idea was kind of dumb too cause he never asked me to sleep over again.


End file.
